ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakaida
Sakaida (酒井田格 ) or Randolman, is one of Shuto's favorite heroes and is well-known as the unemployed common man who pulled himself out from poverty and became a successful businessman. Appearance Randolman is a middle-aged man who is somwhat chubby and is balding except for one tuft of hair. He typically wears a business suit and has an easy-going demeanor. His Hero Form has him wearing an eyemask, though it does nothing to hide his identity, ( a moot point since it is publically known) and a skintight bodysuit, gloves and boots. Personality He appears to be a generally good and kind man both as his normal identity as well as his hero. Such as when he carried a child out of a burning building, as well as personally gave Shuto and Kanta his autograph and shook their hands. History Before becoming Randolman, he was an unemployed salary-man. But he pulled himself out of the gutter and started his own business. It is currently unknown what his business is but he acts as the sponsered Hero of said business. Though his current ranking is not known, it is implied that he is a B-Rank. He is sometimes known as the 'hope for all salaryman' and serves as an inspiration for the common working man. Plot Hero Awards Party Arc Randolman is being called by Rio Kizaki by his real name, Sakaida when Shuto and Kanta want his autograph. After she gets his attention Randolman sees them personally and gives them a handshake. Later during the party when the fire breaks out, he is tasked with helping the guest get out of the building safely. He is last seen carring a young boy on his back out of the building. Hero Booster Arc Randolman makes an appearance during the time that the D to B-Rank heroes are going berserk from their enhanced powers. Despite his age and seemingly paunchy build, he still displays considerable fighting skills as he judo-throws one of the rampaging heroes. However, this is not enough to stop his opponent as he and the other heroes receive another dose of S Gene power. Luckily for Randolman and all the other heroes, Crea manages to find an antidote and transmits it through their smartphones. Abilities Despite being middle-aged and seemingly out of shape, Randolman is actually quite skilled and fit as he is able to throw down an empowered low-ranking hero with relative ease. Randol Hurricane : Using a classic overhead arm grab, while using his other arm as a pivot, Randolman then hooks his leg around his opponent's and throws him forward. Using leverage and torque, he sends his opponent spiraling away at great force. Relationships Rio Kizaki He seems to be very good friends with Rio as she calls him by his real name at the After-Hero Awards Party. Trivia * He is Shuto's and Kanta's favorite hero. * Unlike most other commercial heroes, Randolman owns his own company and therefore sponsors himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:B Rank Category:Self-Sponsored Heroes Category:Male Heroes